Penny's View on the Tragic Events that Occured
by hiddenangel7
Summary: We all know the tragic events that occur at the end of Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. We all shed a tear every time we watch it. But what was going through Penny's thoughts at the time? How did she interpret what was going on? This is a short one shot that attempts to answer those questions. R&R!


She couldn't believe it. Could that really be him? She knew what she saw in front of her eyes, but her brain just couldn't comprehend, couldn't make the connections. The man in the middle of the room firing red rays to the ceiling and screaming, "Burn! Burn! Burn!" couldn't be her Laundromat buddy. Dr. Horrible and Billy were so completely different…

But wait. Didn't Billy seem to hate Captain Hammer? And didn't he say once that he wanted to be like Bad Horse? At the time she had written it off as a small slip up. Billy was slightly eccentric and so very passionate that she really didn't think on it before. Now things were starting to finally click together.

It really was him.

"_No sign of Penny,"_

Billy….

"_But I would give anything not to have her see."_ Penny slowly stood up from her crouched position behind some chairs. She had to go talk to Billy and figure out what he thought he was doing. She took a step forward just as he lowered his gun contraption at Captain Hammer. Who, by the way, was frozen still in the middle of a note that he shouldn't have been attempting.

What had Billy gotten himself into? If she could just talk to him. Maybe she could convince him to stop whatever foolishness he was trying at.

"_Its gonna be bloody, head up Billy Buddy there's no time for mercy."_

Bloody? Was Billy, or Dr. Horrible, or whoever, going to kill Captain Hammer? No, he couldn't do that. There was no going back once you kill the city's most beloved superhero. Billy wouldn't be Billy anymore. He'd be Dr. Horrible. He'd be forever marked as evil and never able to live a normal life.

Penny suddenly realized how much she would miss her laundry buddy. No, he was more than that. He was a dear friend, maybe even more. She had to stop him.

Five steps forward and suddenly a weird noise started coming form the large gun Dr. Horrible had fired to freeze Hammer.

"That's not a good sound…" her friend turned around to look at his invention. Just then her (most defiantly soon to be ex-) boyfriend unfroze. Penny rolled her eyes at the retarded expression on Hammer's face as his brain slowly processed what was going on. When he recognized the skinny doctor in front of him, apparently his first reaction was to slam his fist into Horrible's face sending the villain and his gun flying across the room.

Yes, Hammer was most defiantly going to be her ex-boyfriend very, very soon. First he had put her on the spot with all that stuff about being his "serious, long term girlfriend," then he had told everyone that they had sex and now this! As soon as she checked on Billy, Hammer was going to get an earful of what she had to think about him.

Penny took a step forward just as Captain Hammer let out a horrible, ear splitting noise. It took her a moment to figure out that it was the ending note to his horribly insulting song about being a hero. She was pretty sure that Captain Hammer should never sing again, but that wasn't really her call. Anyways, she had to get to Billy. Hammer could wait.

Penny's ire at the Captain only grew when she saw that he had his foot on Billy's chest and was flipping him the bird.

"A death ray!" Hammer yelled having picked up Horrible's gun contraption. So that's what that was? Oh Billy…

"Give my regards to St. Peter, or whoever has his job, but in Hell." Uh oh. Hammer wouldn't shoot Billy. Would he?

"Noooooooo!" Penny was about to scream, but she was too late. Hammer fired and the gun exploded, sending Hammer and pieces of the gun flying across the room. Penny ducked and felt the shock wave of the blast knock her against the wall behind her. Trying to catch her breath from the wind being knocked out of her with the blast, she listened to Hammer scream and cry.

"Oh Momma! Someone maternal!"

She watched as the now defeated superhero ran from the room, shoving civilians out of his way. Still trying to catch her breath, Penny moved to stand and find Billy. As soon as she did though, she had to swallow a scream of surprise and agony. She looked down and her breathing picked up when she saw the large pieces of the gun embedded in her stomach with growing pools of blood forming around them.

Oh no, this can't be good. Oh ouch, crap that was really starting to hurt. The world around Penny started to swim a little as she tried to get up again. How did this happen? Why did things work out like this?

"Penny? Penny?"

"Billy? Is that you?" He shouldn't be here. He could get in trouble. Where was Hammer? Hammer could take care of this. He could get her to a hospital in time so that Billy didn't get arrested. Why did she need to get to a hospital? Oh yeah, the pain. Ohhhhh.

"Penny. Hold on. Oh no. Oh nononononononono." Why was he here? Why did here hurt so much? What's going on? At least Billy was here. It made her feel better that she had such a good friend with her. Friend? Was Billy just her friend? Was he hurting like she was?

"Billy, are you all right?" He looked so sad and distressed. He shouldn't sound so upset. Was he hurt?

"Hold on." Why was he telling her to hold on? Maybe it was because the room was spinning harder and becoming really dark.

"Its okay," she said to try and comfort him. He just seemed so upset. She didn't want her friend to be so upset. "Its okay. Captain Hammer will save us." Even as it got cold and dark around them, Penny knew that Hammer could help them. He could help them… And then she and Billy could be together…


End file.
